


When the Clock Strikes Twelve

by sheepypu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acting, Bribery, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Party, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepypu/pseuds/sheepypu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim shows up uninvited to Richard's flat and offers him a very simple job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Clock Strikes Twelve

It had been a long day of rehearsals and Richard was glad to be home. He figured if he went for a lot of different parts then he'd have better chances, but things were competitive when it came to acting auditions, especially in London. He hadn't had a decent part in months, it was starting to feel futile. He let himself into the building out of the rain, shaking off his umbrella outside before got the lift up to his quiet little flat. He loved it there, it wasn't the nicest building in London but he was content and as soon as that door closed behind him he was in his safe haven.

 

This time, however, he pulled out his keys to find his door was already open a crack. His brow furrowed as he pushed the door open the rest of the way, it was still dark but he pulled out his phone to start dialing 999 as he stepped inside carefully. He lifted the phone to his ear as he crept into his own flat, it was deathly silent until he heard the clink of a cup coming from his living room. He froze and hit the dial button.

 

"999, what's your emergency?" A voice said in his ear.

 

Richard cleared his throat quietly, "Hi, yes, I think someone has broken into my flat-" He muttered, tip toeing around the corner until he saw who exactly had broken in. He hesitated, wetting his lips before he spoke, "Never mind. False alarm." He said quickly before hanging up. His eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

 

Jim let a smile grace his lips, his obvious amusement doing nothing to calm Richard down. He was the picture of innocence, sitting in Richard's armchair with a cup of tea and a saucer, his suit flawless as always, it seems he'd already made himself quite at home. "Am I not allowed to pay a visit to my favourite brother?" He asked simply.

 

Richard huffed and turned around to go back and slam the front door closed, neighbours be damned, "Not when I haven't seen you in years, and definitely not without asking first!" He called back from the hallway. He appeared in the living room doorway again and sighed deeply as he took off his jacket, "I told you I never wanted to see you again, Jim." He murmured, he didn't even think Jim knew where he lived now but he supposed it was stupid to think he could hide from Jim Moriarty.

 

Jim watched his brother for a moment as he sipped at his tea, after another minute he spoke, "You do like being dramatic, darling. It's been two years, I thought you'd be happy to see me." He said honestly, well, as honest as Jim could be.

 

Richard sighed and rubbed his face, it had been a long day and Jim was probably the last thing he'd wanted to see, but even so... It was kind of nice to see his face after so long, "If it's been two years then why are you here now?" He asked, he'd only be here if he wanted something.

 

Jim sighed and sat forward to place his cup and saucer on the coffee table, "Fine. If you must know I'm here on business, not pleasure." He said directly as he sat back in his chair.

 

Richard looked over at him curiously, "... What do you mean business? You know I don't want anything to do with your work." He said carefully as he sat down on the sofa opposite him. He hated thinking about the horrible things his brother had done and he didn't want any part of it.

 

Jim rolled his eyes as his twin's reluctance, but he knew Richard had to be wary, they hadn't spoken in years after all, "I'm not asking you to shoot someone, bunny, just attend a party." He assured simply.

 

Richard's brow furrowed, he hadn't heard that nickname in so long, "Why would you want me to do that?"

 

Jim crossed one leg over the other, "Because in your absence I hired an assistant to help me run my schedule. It turns out he's completely useless and scheduled two very important events on the same night. Most people can't be in two places at once but luckily I can, I'll need you to attend the party as me while I attend a meeting." He explained.

 

Richard still looked wary, "Jim, I can't, I don't know anyone and it's been so long since I've filled in for you, I wouldn't know what to say." He said in his defense.

 

Jim held up his hand to stop him, "You wouldn't be going alone, I'm sending one of my men in with you, he'll do all the talking. You just have to look presentable and have a nice evening." He explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "I pay well, as you know."

 

Richard blinked at the mention of pay, Jim had never paid him before but he'd seen how much he paid his other employees, "You... You'd pay me?" He said softly.

 

A smirk graced Jim's lips, "Fallen on hard times, pet?" He cooed teasingly, "Not to worry, you do this one small job for me and I'll set you up for life." He offered.

 

Richard chewed his lip nervously, it sounded too good to be true which meant it probably was. It was so hard to find work these days and he didn't want to lose his flat, "... And all I have to do is go to a party?"

 

Jim grinned like a shark. Hook, line, and sinker.


End file.
